slap_on_titanfandomcom-20200214-history
Connie's Angry Rooftop
Connie's Angry Rooftop is a short that was published on Tom Andre's channel on the 18th August 2014 and which has its footage taken from the later part of Episode 07: War Goddess which depicts Connie, Mikasa and Armin arguing about various things such as sexual impotence, Mikasa sexual attraction to a Titan and even Mikasa's "Scarf Disease" Transcript 'Mikasa: '''He's not like the others... He's so strong... and muscly... and hot! '''Connie: '''Mikasa! It's a titan. It's literally a giant, dickless Ken doll with an emo haircut. '''Mikasa: '''Well you guys talk shit about girls all the time. Why is it that when I talk about a guy suddenly it's not okay? '''Connie: ' Yeah! Those are human, women, not titans! No one here wants to fuck a titan but you Mikasa! 'Armin: '''A giant ravenous woman bent on the destruction of mankind? Speak for yourself Connie. '''Mikasa: '''I never said that I wanna bang a Titan! '''Connie: '''Doesn't matter. You fantasizing about the titan is just wrong. '''Mikasa: '''Oh yeah? Well it's not like I've got many options. Tell me. what's a girl supposed to dream about? You Connie? With your little dwarf biceps? Or... Armin!? '''Armin: '''YES! '''Connie: '''No! '''Armin: '''The Bangmaster '''Connie: '''No! '''Mikasa: '''Just look at him... That chiseled chest... That rebellious face. '''Connie: '''Oh yeah! Look at that! Maybe if your real naughty emo titan might spank you with that ratty scarf. '''Mikasa: '''Oh my god yes that would be so hot! '''Connie: '''Wait. Mikasa, when was the last time you washed that thing. is silently dreaming about it '''Connie: '''Mikasa! '''Mikasa: '''What! '''Connie: '''When was the last time you washed that scarf? '''Mikasa: '''Never. '''Connie: '''What?! '''Armin: '''I feel like a dirty little vacuum cleaner. '''Connie: '''You're telling me that for at least 5 years you haven't washed or changed that scarf once?! '''Mikasa: '''It was given to me by someone special. Now shut up I'm trying to mentally picture something. '''Connie: '''Jesus fucking Christ! Can you imagine how dirty that thing is? It must be crawling with every kind of bug possible. '''Armin: '''Ruffletrump '''Mikasa: '''It warms the darkness of my soul! Got anything like that Connie? '''Connie: '''No. But at least I'm not like captain smallpox blanket here, walking along with my dirty rags like some mangy fucking dog! How many kids have you killed from scarf-disease? '''Armin: '''That scarf's probably saturated with their dead skin cells. Mikasa! Please! Let me get a whiff. '''Mikasa: '''Both of you fuck off! I have fantasies to think about. '''Armin: '''But Mikasa! '''Connie: '''Face it Armin! None of us are getting what we want today. '''Armin: '''But... But... I AM A STEAMING CAULDRON OF SEXUAL NEEDS AND DESIRES RIGHT NOW! '''Mikasa: '''Shut up Armin I'm trying to fucking concentrate! '''Connie: '''And what about me? I came here because I want you! '''Mikasa: '''And I want that Titan! '''Armin: '''And I want a wool sack! Oh shit. Did I just say that out loud? '''Connie: ' I knew it Mikasa. You do want to fuck a Titan. '''Mikasa: '''You know what Connie? Yeah, I do. I wanna bang that Titan so hard and I want you to watch. Just so you can see what you're missing! '''Connie: '''You say that like its a drawback. '''Mikasa: '''Go fuck yourself! *inhales gas* '''Connie: '''Oh look at me, my name's Mikasa and I can't control my raging ovaries '''Mikasa: '''Ok I'm done. Say one more word goddamnit. I will fucking kill you! Say one more word. silence '''Mikasa: '''That's what I thought. in on Connie with a smirk on his face '''Connie: '''Bitch. Category:Season 1 Category:Shorts